


#20 Flowers

by Internet_Explorher



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Flowers, High School, M/M, Winter dance, i know nothing about flowers so I googled some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_Explorher/pseuds/Internet_Explorher
Summary: Castiel asks Dean to the Winter Dance so naturally, Dean gets him some flowers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755637
Kudos: 27





	#20 Flowers

* * *

Dean Winchester was nervously tugging at the collar of his shirt. His flannel that would normally be unbuttoned and hanging loose on his frame was buttoned to the top. He was even wearing a freaking tie. This was stupid, he should have just worn his usual band tee and faded jeans. He never had any complaints from his previous dates before, so why was this one date making him this nervous? It was just like any other. Except, that wasn’t true. This wasn’t just some chick from school. This was Castiel.

Castiel Novak was known around school as the stuck up asshole that came from some rich family who founded the town. Everyone knew to be popular or considered “relevant” you had to be friends with Castiel or one of his other five siblings. That’s probably why no one ever said that shit to Castiel’s face. Only, Castiel knew what people said about him behind his back. He wasn’t completely naive, he just played the part because he knew if anyone knew how much it affected him, he’d be at the bottom of the social ladder despite his familial connections. 

When Dean moved to town, he would observe from the sidelines so he could get a feel of the atmosphere of the school. He noticed the small things about the school from the leaky drinking fountains to the chipped paint of the walls. So it would have been foolish of Dean to not notice Castiel. It started small; Dean of course knew almost instantly how important Castiel and his family were to the town’s history (Gabe kind of introduced himself as town royalty, though Dean would just consider him as a royal pain). Dean noticed Castiel would get excited on pizza day, though who hated pizza day? No one, that’s who. But Castiel’s eyes would light up as if he just won 1st place in a competition. Then Dean noticed that Castiel always wore that ugly trench coat. At first, Dean just thought it was a three-day thing, but then Castiel continued to wear it through the first week, and the second, and so on. He almost thought he had the multiples of the same Jacket, but then he accidentally stained the sleeve with pizza oil on Wednesday and that clued Dean in. 

It wasn’t even that Dean was trying to notice these things about Castiel, it just sorta happened. Castiel was easy to pick from a crowd because he always dressed formally even though they attended a public high school. Plus, the trench coat was pretty noticeable. It never failed, whenever Dean entered a room, his eyes would fall on Castiel. (That’s how he knew Castiel sat at the same table every day with a different book). It was almost as if Dean’s mind was trained to search Castiel out without even meaning to. Dean shared exactly four classes and two free periods with Castiel. Which is how he found out that Castiel loved to listen to pop music, specifically Taylor Swift. 

Castiel would sing along to the song he was listening too, whether he knew he could be heard or not, Dean didn’t know, but he had to admit that Castiel made Taylor Swift work for him. And this was how Dean learned that he enjoyed listening to Castiel’s voice, whether he was talking or singing. Dean would try to sit close enough to hear Castiel, but not actually be noticed by the other boy. It was almost surprising when Dean realized that he might sorta like Castiel. (Not in a friendly way either if his messy sheets were anything to go by). 

Soon enough Dean would stick up for Castiel when someone bad-mouthed him behind his back. 

_ “He wore that ugly trench coat again, I feel like I shouldn’t be this surprised but here I am,”  _ Some snobby junior scoffed.

To which Dean replied,  _ “Ever hear of a washing machine?” _

Or  _ “I asked him for a pen and he told me ‘give it back after class.’ Like the dick can’t afford to buy a new one,” _

Too which Dean said,  _ “I don’t blame him, you stole my pen just last week and I know damn well you had your own. If anything, I’d be concerned if Castiel didn’t ask for it back at the rate you’re going through ‘em.” _

It wasn’t his best reply, he knew that, but then again Dean was never really the best at making comebacks. All that mattered to Dean was that he was defending Castiel because he wasn’t around to do it. He didn’t care that people would tease him about his not so subtle crush on the Novak kid (the biggest lie of his life, he was always embarrassed because he was sure Castiel knew about it too). 

That is until Castiel came up to him one day, cheeks flushed, face set in a firm line, and rushed out, “Willyougotothewinterdancewithmethisfriday?”

It took Dean nearly a minute to realize what Castiel had said. But not nearly as long as his reply came, “Yes!” He said so rapidly that he nearly shouted it. 

That brings Dean to the present. It was Friday evening and the dance had started nearly an hour ago, but it was okay because they both settled at five o’clock, not four, so Dean’s anxiety should really leave him the fuck alone about it already. Of course, he was anxious over the fact that he was taking Castiel to the dance in the first place. Fuck, how did he get to be here again? Right, Castiel asked him out and Dean said yes rather aggressively. 

Despite Castiel making the first move, Dean was pretty worried that Castiel didn’t even like him. Why would he? Dean was some army brat that was moved from state to state because of his father, his mom was a stay at home mom, sure his brother was a genius, but most people seemed surprised they were even related when it was brought up.  _ “You’re Sam’s brother? Really?”  _ (No Stacey, Dean’s his fairy godmother). The point was, Dean, didn’t deserve Castiel, who was smart, serious, funny in his dry sense of humor way, and oh yeah, rich. 

Dean never cared that he was considered poor before, not until Lucifer (Right? What kind of person named their son Lucifer?) cornered him one day and told him almost point-blank  _ “You’d stay far away from Cassie if you knew what was good for you. I don’t think Mom and Dad would be too pleased to know some mudmonkey was hangin’ around him like some chump.”  _ Okay, first of all, fuck that guy, and second of all… He wasn’t wrong. Dean wasn’t someone a person would bring home to impress the parents. Dean was the guy someone brought home to piss off their parents… Maybe that’s why Cas asked Dean out. Just the thought hurt. 

That’s why Dean tried to make an impression. His hair was brushed just right, off to the side, and parted to the side. He didn’t have a dress shirt, so that’s why he was wearing his purple, pink, and blue flannel, and instead of slacks, he wore his church jeans because even the Winchester’s went to church (His mom was right, the church was good for something. It gave him the black jeans he was wearing on his date with the cutest boy in school, thank you, Jesus). And what look was complete without the tie? But his clothes weren’t the only thing Dean decided to google (he searched “respectable clothes to meet your boyfriend’s parents” which he had to change to a girlfriend because only women’s clothes showed in images). Dean decided to google ‘Flowers and their meanings.’ 

Dean held a bouquet of Gardenia’s (secret love), irises (hope), red carnations (deep love), calla lilies (beauty), and mistletoe (kiss me) with some white sprigs the florist insisted would make the bouquet stand out. Dean only hoped Castiel would understand the implications of the flowers. (Dean had a feeling he would because Castiel was the most intelligent person he knew, besides Sammy of course).

Dean swallowed thickly and knocked on the mansion’s doors. Here went everything. Fuck, he should have just got Castiel something normal, like gum or something. What guy would want flowers? This was stupid, Dean would just have to leave and pretend this never-

“Hello, Dean.”

Too late. Shit. Shit. Say, something Idiot!

“Here,” Dean shoved the flowers into Castiel’s hands. Fuck, he could have handled that better.

“Thank you,” Castiel blinked once before he smiled at the sight of the bouquet, while it was kind of eccentric, it was still lovely. “You didn’t have to, but Thank you, Dean. They’re beautiful.”

Dean’s cheeks flushed, he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, “I just thought you’d like them,” He mumbled.

“I do,” Castiel agreed, “Come inside, I’ll put them in some water and then we can go,” Castiel promised. 

Dean nodded, “I uh, yeah, sure…” He agreed.

Castiel stepped aside and let Dean slip inside.

Dean lingered in the doorway even though Castiel insisted he step in further. He could see Lucifer glaring at him from the staircase, no way was Dean going to approach any closer to that guy.

Soon enough Castiel came back with his parents in tow. He seemed flustered. Cas’s cheeks were flushed and his hands were shoved in the pockets of his trench coat. “Dean, these are my parents, Naomi and Charles.” 

Dean thrust his hand out, panic rising in his chest. He knew there was a chance of running into the prestigious Novak’s but fuck it was worse than Dean thought it’d feel. “Hello ma’am, sir.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Dean. I saw the flowers you gifted Castiel, an interesting collection if I say so myself. Wouldn’t you agree Castiel?”

“Mom,” Castiel whined.

Okay, so did everyone know what those flowers meant?

“We’re only teasing, have fun you two.” Charles laughed. He shook Dean’s hand once more and sent the two teens on their way.

Once they were outside, Dean felt slightly uncomfortable, not because of Cas, never because of Cas. It was just slightly embarrassing that his parents knew how ridiculously deep Dean’s crush was.

“I really loved the flowers, Dean,” Castiel murmured.

“Oh, uh, I’m glad. I wasn’t sure what to get you so I might have looked some up,” He shrugged.

Castiel fidgeted slightly before pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek, “I have a crush on you too,” He whispered. 

Dean looked at Castiel in mild shock. “Really?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips, “Why else would I ask you on a date?”

He had a point, “Good point,” Dean flushed once again. 

“So, let’s go so I can show off my wonderful date,” Castiel grinned.

“Only if I get to show you off too,” Dean lamely flirted.

Cas rolled his eyes, “No, I’m gonna cover my face the whole night.”

“Why would you wanna cover such beauty?” Dean quipped.

Castiel laughed, a blush reaching past his shirt collar, Dean kind of really wanted to find out where that flush ended. “Smooth.”

“I try,” Dean shrugged. 

Cas stopped in front of Dean’s car, “But you’re gonna have to do a lot more to keep up,” Castiel leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of Dean’s mouth before murmuring in his ear, “especially if you hope to kiss me tonight.”

Fuck, Dean was going to romance the pants off of this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> This 30day challenge has turned into a "whenever" day challenge. Let's make a game, take a shot every time I post something new. Anyway, submit some prompts, yell at me, comment, or something so I can write ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Tumblr: delicateharrystan


End file.
